


Baked

by titansatemysoul



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drug use - Marijuana, Established Relationship, M/M, high school years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: Noctis deserves to let go once in awhile, possibly more than most in the world, that's why every once in awhile, Ignis will let Noctis indulge.(from more twitter TL shenanigans, inspired by TheCloudStan's art)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_pronounced_wiener_slave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/gifts).



> written to [Wild by Troye Sivan and Alessia Cara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8G4oaOxyxk) and Rozes by the Chainsmokers (TY Heich) - I suggest Wild for this one guys
> 
> Inspired by [TheCloudStan's wonderful Pot!AU](https://tmblr.co/ZskQNf2HvHvMA) and the Twitter thread that ensued.

Noctis coughs on his first hit, reeling back into the couch cushions as he heaves, thick smoke clouds leaving his mouth in little puffs. 

“Drink,” Ignis says, a concerned hand rubbing circles on his back. “I told you not to inhale so much.” 

 “You do it all the time,” Noctis whines after a few sips of water, the look on his face indicating that his throat was probably still sore. 

“Not when I started,” Ignis chastises, though he smirks as he takes an equally long drag, speaking through the smoke. This is a lie, he coughed for about ten minutes and chugged two bottles of water, but details matter less to Ignis when he's smoking. “You aren’t used to it yet.” 

“I’m dying,” Noctis deadpans, taking another sip. “And I don’t feel anything.” 

“Of course you don't,” Ignis says sarcastically. “Give it time Noct.” 

He doesn’t let him have another hit, leaning back on the couch leaving his arm outstretched for Noctis to curl up beside him. The television is on low, turned to something mindless as he takes another drag, leaning back to blow smoke to the ceiling, watching it twist and turn as it disappears into the air. 

“Hey Ignis?” 

“Hm?” He looks down, remnants of smoke escaping through his nostrils. Noctis is looking up at him, a lopsided smile on his face. 

“Your eyes are big.” 

Before Ignis can respond Noctis has pressed himself against his chest, and he can see his shoulders quivering. For a split second he thinks something has gone wrong, begins preparing himself for the inevitable execution in his future, his long walk to the gallows, his place before the shooting range. Perhaps he can hope for exile for his years of loyal service before this mishap he thinks, until he realizes that Noctis is laughing, eyes squeezed shut, grin spread wide across his face. 

It's kind of beautiful, and a moment later, they’re both in tears. 

- 

“C’mon Iggy, one more,” Noctis says, sitting up and reaching out for the joint. Its maybe the fourth time Noctis has joined him, and his tolerance has yet to improve. He’s already spent ten minutes laughing at a bad commercial, rubbing his eyes every ten minutes leaving them red rimmed and glassy. 

“No,” Ignis says, holding it above his head. “You’ve had plenty.” 

“C’mon Iggy,” Noctis begs, making a futile attempt to reach. “Just one more.” 

“No,” Ignis says easily, leaning away from him. Noctis is unperturbed however, climbing into his lap, hand pushing off his shoulder to reach. 

Noctis has settled with knees pressed against either side of his hips, leaving Ignis all too aware of the pressure on his groin.  

“Please,” Noctis pleads, dragging out the word, sitting back on Ignis’ thighs. “One more, then I swear that’s it.” 

Ignis takes a deliberate pull, letting the cherry burn bright, the tip of Noctis’ nose barely illuminated by its embers. Noctis' eyes go wide, entranced by his actions. Ignis, gives in. 

“We can shotgun,” Ignis says finally, turning his head to exhale. 

“What’s that?” Noctis says, shifting on his lap, seemingly unaware of the friction he's creating. Ignis actually coughs, a rare occurrence these days, but recovers quickly, taking a few deep breaths. 

“You have to sit still,” he says sharply, using his free hand to hold Noctis steady in his lap. 

There’s still about half the joint left, as Ignis taps the ash into the tray before them, checking to make sure it hasn’t canoed. 

“I’m going to blow smoke into your mouth,” he explains, flipping the joint between his fingers. “Get as close as you can to the end and inhale when I tap you, okay?” 

“Are you going to put that in your mouth?” Noctis balks at him, eyes on the glowing end of the joint. “Iggy you’ll hurt yourself!” 

“I can assure you I will not,” he says easily, straightening up. A strange expression crosses Noctis’ face and he slouches, biting his bottom lip. 

“So you’ve done this with other people then?” Noctis is pouting, looking at the floor, and it catches him off guard. 

“Well, yes,” Ignis admits after a beat, watching Noctis’ face fall even further. “Just with a few of my friends Noct. Certainly not like this though.” 

“Like what?” Noctis looks up, inquisitive, as though he's unaware of the implication of his own position. Ignis swallows hard, trying to remember what he was about to say. 

“Not quite such close quarters,” is all he can manage, before clearing his throat. “Anyways. Ready?” 

Dismay easily forgotten, Noctis nods eagerly. 

“You have to,” Ignis pauses, taking a breath. “You have to come closer, lean in more.” 

Noctis does, until he’s close enough that Ignis can smell the smoke on his breath, the faint remnants of his shampoo on his bangs. 

“Don’t touch the end, just get as close as you can,” he says, looking resolutely past Noctis’ face. 

He carefully places the burning end of the joint between his lips, sealing them with a tight purse. His heart is racing as Noctis leans in mouth slightly open, eyes heavy lidded, bangs grazing the curve of his nose. 

He doesn’t blow as hard as he might for someone else, but it’s more than enough for Noctis to inhale, excess smoke billowing out the sides of his mouth, opaque shapes dissipating around them. Ignis takes the joint from his mouth, letting it drop to the tray as he reaches forward, gently pulling Noctis' lips against his own. 

Ignis can feel himself inhaling the traces of smoke trapped in his mouth as Noctis moans softly into the kiss. His hands have moved to the top of Ignis’ hips to steady himself has he presses forward, tentatively running his tongue over Ignis’ bottom lip before tracing his bottom teeth, curiously wandering further into his mouth. 

When Noctis pulls away he’s breathless, sheen of their saliva visible on his lips. 

“You don’t do that with your friends do you?” 

“Definitely not,” Ignis promises as Noctis settles against his shoulder, warm, head in the crook of his neck. “Most definitely not.” 

- 

“I’m hungry,” Noctis says, craning his neck to look up at Ignis. He’s lying upside down on the couch, for no particular reason other than the fact that “it’s a completely new perspective, Ignis. You really should try it sometime.” 

They've just smoked an entire joint together, more than Noctis has ever had in one sitting and it shows. Ignis of course, refuses, in part because it's much more rewarding to steal the occasional glance at the six or so inches of exposed skin where his tshirt has given way to gravity. Also, he's tried it before, and found that he gets head rushes much more quickly when he's stoned, but Noctis doesn't need to know that. 

"There's still some curry left, I'll heat it up for you," Ignis tells him, standing to make for the kitchen. 

"I don't want curry," Noctis whines, his feet kicking up over the top of the couch. 

"Noct, would you mind returning to this dimension to speak to me?" Ignis chastises him, schooling his amused expression by the time Noctis has righted himself. His hair is touseld, static making it stand on end. His face is slightly red from excess blood flow, a smile that would look stupid on anyone else but him. 

"I want something sweet," he says, his smile shifting to the mischievous. 

"Noct," Ignis begins to say, but he's already scrambling over the couch in a very un-princely manner to join him in the kitchen. He crash lands into the counter, hands braced on the edge, shoulders braced behind his back, elbows out, looking almost avian. Although unlike a phoenix, a creature well deserving of freedom, Noctis will never have that, even though he is just as worthy, if not more so, Ignis thinks before he can stop himself. 

It's the main reason Ignis lets him do this, because Noctis deserves to let go once in awhile, deserves to forget that he will never be free. 

"I want dessert," Noctis announces, perching himself on the counter, legs dangling. 

"Regrettably, I'm afraid I didn't bring the usual sweets today," Ignis admits, feeling a bit guilty. 

"Can't you make something from what I have here?" Noctis is looking at him with such hope and determination and Ignis catches a toothy smile as he turns to check the cabinets. 

They have all the ingredients for a cake, but plan vanilla doesn't feel worthy of his effort. Ignis checks the refrigerator; mostly soda, energy drinks, some eggs and – yes. 

"I suppose I could whip something up," he says, turning back to Noctis, who is absolutely jubilant with the news. 

"I knew I could count on you Iggy," he says. Then, "I want to help." 

"Absolutely not," Ignis shuts him down.

"You’re the one who always says I should learn to cook more." 

"Neither of us are in the proper state of mind, and I can't do this and keep you from burning the apartment down at the same time." 

"Since when?" Noctis smirks, eyebrow cocked behind his bangs. Still, he returns to his haven on the couch, starting up his console, humming something nonsensical. 

Noctis has taken to doing this when he smokes, a low, soft tenor, never actually forming words. Sometimes it's a song from the radio, or one of the many Lucian folk songs from his childhood. Sometimes its directionless, following any note that suits his fancy. Ignis loves them all, the way it soothes him, they sound of Noctis' voice. He sets about preparing the ingredients, not quite as efficient as usual, but Noctis doesn't seem to be wanting as he awkwardly maneuvers his game character through it's latest quest. 

Ignis leaves the carrots for last, choosing to chop them on the opposite counter where his back is to Noctis. It's silly, all Noctis would need to do is stand, and he'd be found out. He doesn't though, and Ignis feels quite conspiratorial as he stirs the finely chopped carrots into the mix. 

Once the batter is poured and set carefully in the oven he joins Noctis on the couch. 

Noctis switches to a multi-player game, handing Ignis an extra controller. Ignis doesn't normally enjoy most video games, but its quite addicting when he's under the influence, even if he's not very good. The fact the Noctis often crawls under his arm, laying against his hip as he plays has absolutely nothing to do with it. 

After a few rounds, Ignis reluctantly disentangles himself from Noctis, fifteen minutes before the oven is set to ring. He sets about artfully whisking together the cream cheese, butter, sugar and vanilla, watching Noctis play against the system from the kitchen. 

"Noct," he says after a few moments. "Would you join me?" 

Noctis eagerly sets down his game, hurries to the island, predatory eyes on the mixing bowl. 

"That looks good, can I taste it?" 

Before Ignis can tell him otherwise, Noctis is running his index finger along the edge of the bowl, coming back with a dollop of white icing. 

Ignis feels his throat run dry as he sticks his finger in his mouth to the first knuckle, tongue peeking from in between his lips as he swallows the icing. 

"Want some? It's good," Noctis tells him as he repeats the motion. Ignis should tell him it's unsanitary to double dip, that it's not polite. He should, but he doesn't, instead leaning over to take it, tongue grazing over his finger as he licks the frosting off the pad. Noctis is blushing, eyes locked on his lips and it takes all of Ignis' resolve to speak. 

"It's not finished yet," he manages, rushing through the words. "You said you wanted to help." 

"Totally," Noctis says, excited. "What can I do?" 

There's no need to, but Ignis still stands behind him, shows him how to carefully fold in the chopped pecans so not to break them. He's rewarded when Noctis turns his head to place a wet kiss on his cheek, and it's completely worth it. 

The actual frosting of the cake is left to Ignis, Noctis still beside him, watching intently as Ignis cuts him the first slice. He watches in anticipation as the first bite disappears into Noctis' mouth.  

"Ignis, this is amazing." 

Success. 

"I'm glad you think so Noct," he says, giving him a warm smile as Noctis licks away a stray fleck of icing on his lip. 

"No seriously Ignis," he's talking with his mouth full. "I haven't tasted a cake this good...possibly ever?" 

"You flatter me Noct," Ignis says. "But I can assure you the recipe is quite unimpressive." 

"Take the compliment Specs," Noctis says, offering him a bit off his fork, which Ignis takes. 

It does taste quite good, the carrots adding the perfect layer of flavor to compliment the sugar. 

"I think that's the pot talking," Ignis says after he swallows. 

Noctis rolls his eyes as he takes another bite, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows before surprising Ignis, reaching to pull him forward by the nape, locking their lips together. 

His mouth is open, remnants of icing on his tongue that Ignis eagerly licks away. It's sweet and rich, laced with the unmistakable taste of the Prince. Noctis has set his fork down, hooking his arm around Ignis to bring him closer. His hands are slightly sticky from the butter and sugar, but he doesn't think about it as they find Noctis' waist, lifting him up onto the clean part of the counter top. 

Ignis settles himself between his legs, Noctis sighing into his mouth as Ignis slides his hands under his t-shirt, lightly massaging his sides. 

Noctis is cupping his face, tongue delving into the recesses of his mouth. When he pulls back he peppers kisses all over, blush colored smile on his face. 

"Pretty good, right?" He says, playful, breathless. 

"You're right," Ignis concedes, placing a hand over Noctis'. "Absolutely divine," he murmurs, before leaning in for another kiss. 

- 

It takes Noctis a few days to figure it out. 

Ignis is walking out of a meeting when he receives a picture message. 

It's a slice of the carrot cake with a large chunk of carrot that didn't get chopped quite finely enough to be hidden with the caption: **WTF????**  

Ignis can barely contain his smirk as he climbs into his car. He drives a few blocks before he pulls over, withdrawing a small canister from his glove compartment. He's been assured that this strain is even more potent than the last, and once Noctis has finished his homework, he's off for a long weekend while his school conducts maintenance and internal conferences. 

He spends the rest of the drive considering what other desserts he can hide vegetables in and what they might taste like, with just a touch of Noctis. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was super tempted to quote Wild lyrics here but I'm going to be better than that
> 
> EDIT: WOW I reread this today and found about 30 typos I'm sorry about that guys, I think I got almost all of them!


End file.
